


Landara chronicles The Anderfell

by Immortal_Lionheart2299



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Original Character Death(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Lionheart2299/pseuds/Immortal_Lionheart2299
Summary: Morrigan needs to find a wraith when she crosses paths with 2 unexpected ladies who may change her life forever





	Landara chronicles The Anderfell

Landara Sanctum. The Anderfell trials 

Part 2: Left but not forgotten

She was my first friend a word she had used when she began to accept me as something other than a lost spirit. This was a bond that grew for years she taught me about the world of Landara and the beings that now inhabited it.

There were Humans, wraiths, Shifters, and a rare almost extinct race known as Hollow casters.

There were 5 main capital cities  
Anderfell, Diril, Carna, Falgon and Wickensire

We spoke every night just me and her but as time went on her body slowly began to fail and she knew it

One cold night snow, had filtered in through the cracks of the walls I felt for her but could offer no comfort.

“Aurix you have given me a ending that I did not deserve or expect and I am grateful you are my friend.” her voice was slow and I could see her body struggling. 

“Thank you, you did not deserve this fate and I am sorry it has befallen you.” 

“Aur.” she paused I could see the flame of her soul. I have watched it whittle down and soon her flame will be gone yet she continued to speak despite her pain.

“Aurix” she said looking at me wearily. 

“Yes” i answered as i watched her take a small vial from her robe.

“I have never shown you this and there is reason. As you know I am a Hollow caster remember that ?”

She explained that she has a link to the hollow which allows her to pull the strength from the spirit’s but not all are good in return she can wield dark and light magic.

“Yes I remember” i said as she opened the vial and held it up. 

“I've held onto this for 13 years and now I finally know how to use this.” she said as she began to drink the purple and green liquid.

“What is that ?” I asked curiously.

“I am dying Aurix, I know I've told you what that means. I am going to ask you something and you can refuse but I feel as though I owe you. You have saved me from being forgotten so thank you.” 

I did not know how to respond and as I searched for the right words I was interrupted.

“Aurix hold up your hand align with mine.” she said reaching out toward me.

I placed my hand in line with hers and a bright light consumed us.

When it was over I left that cell but made myself a promise.

“You will never be a just a memory”


End file.
